


不着调的杀手

by GUdada



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada
Summary: *不着调的杀手田岛拯救小可怜卧底花井的故事*我左右皆可*有涉及A3文/鼓嗒嗒





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *不着调的杀手田岛拯救小可怜卧底花井的故事
> 
> *我左右皆可
> 
> *有涉及A3
> 
> 文/鼓嗒嗒

田岛是个冷酷的杀手，代号四棒。他在道上很出名，因为他能把雇主的要求整的明明白白，雇主要求干啥，他就干啥。不过他有时也会有点不着调。比如雇主只说一周内杀了目标，没指明是什么时候杀了目标，这种时候，田岛就会先拿着定金，潇洒个六天半，然后在最后半天干净利落地干掉目标，完美收尾，让人抓不到他的把柄。 

田岛本来是独来独往的孤狼，但某天喝酒，遇到了三桥和阿部，与三桥一见如故，喝着喝着聊着聊着稀里糊涂就把自己卖了，加入了阿部的万事屋。 

“四棒，来基地，有新的任务指令。”阿部的声音从话筒中冷冷传来。 

“啊，捕手好拽，”田岛挂断电话，从公共电话亭里出来，抓紧风衣，向基地走去。捕手是阿部的代号，顺便一提，三桥的代号是投手。 

“目标照片，资料都在桌上，看看吧”一到基地，脱下风衣，刚坐下，阿部就甩了一大堆资料过来。 

“哎哟，这小伙还挺帅，赏金多少啊？”拿起照片，还没看资料，田岛就关心起最关键的问题，毕竟这世上没有他杀不了的人。 

邻桌的三桥伸出五个指头，眼睛闪闪发光。 

“五十万？” 

三桥眼含期待地摇了摇头。 

“五百万？” 

三桥点了点头。 

“哇哦，这小子这么值钱啊”田岛弹了弹手中的照片，兴致勃勃地看起了相关资料，那亮亮的眼神仿佛就在看提款机。 

目标名叫花井梓，亲生父母不详，被黑帮大佬收做养子，现在是他的左膀右臂。恩这个人，有点眼熟啊，田岛看着资料总觉得哪里不对，而且照片上的人越看越眼熟，默默记下地址。田岛把资料还给阿部。 

“全记住了？” 

“恩，接了” 

说完，田岛转身，拿起风衣，往外走去，为了今晚，得做些准备才行。 

晚上12点，花井才刚刚结束宴席，回到家里。喝了酒精神很疲惫，所以直到瘫坐到沙发上，花井才发现家里有一点不对劲。花井站起来，准备伸手拔枪，手刚碰到枪，就被人近了身，肩膀被大力抓住，动弹不得。花井左手卸了自己的右肩，右腿大力向下扫去，身后之人反应也很快，一掌打上花井的背，避开扫堂腿，借力翻身，贴近花井的同时薄薄的刀片也贴上了花井颈侧的大动脉。 

花井感受到脖子的凉意就立刻停止了一切动作，看着眼前的不速之客。 

“四棒？”能闯进来的杀手，花井一时只能想到他。 

“花井，你没认出我？”田岛默默抽出花井身上的枪，踢到远处。拿走刀片，接上花井的肩膀。稳稳坐在沙发上，一幅今天不杀你的模样。 

“你现在不应该是警察么？难不成卧……”田岛话还没说完，就被花井捂住了嘴巴。 

“是田岛啊，说来话长，我没想到你真的去做杀手了。”花井也放轻松地坐在沙发了，他对气氛一向敏锐，知道今晚自己是不会有问题了。 

“当时一起训练时，我还以为你开玩笑的。”花井哈哈大笑，卸下了面具，真实的自己终于可以出来喘喘气了。 

“你知道自己多少钱吗？”田岛无所谓地说着 

“二百万？” 

“五百万，定金二百万”田岛转着手里的刀片，危险的气氛又开始蔓延。 

“……今天？”花井有点紧张。 

“不，今天只是来看看，你还有七天的时间，不过如果你给我五百万，我不干这单也可以。”田岛虽然半开玩笑说着。可花井知道他是认真的。 

“我会考虑看看”花井思索着自己是不是该下逐客令了。 

“我这七天都住你家啊”田岛大咧咧地往浴室里走，刚刚打斗出了一身汗，果然准备换洗衣物的自己真是太机智了。 

“对了，你家设备不行，明天保安系统我来给你整整”刚走进浴室的田岛转身探出头自顾自说着，完全不管花井答不答应。 

“……”虽然知道这是保护自己的意思，可大哥你是不是忘记了你是个杀手呀。


	2. 第一天晚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感觉自己每章都短短的，争取做到日更，争取……
> 
> *私设不着调杀手田岛拯救小可怜卧底花井的故事。

&ensp花井洗好澡打开房门，一眼就看见田岛四肢大开地躺在床上，四肢光溜，肚子上盖着薄被，以花井对田岛的了解，这被子下面绝对是真空。唉谁能想到大名鼎鼎的四棒会是个不喜欢穿内裤的变态呢。花井叹了口气，摇摇头，打算去客房睡，刚准备关上门，就听见了掀被子的声音。 

& “过来睡，我穿内裤了。”田岛坐在床边，直直地盯着花井。 

&“还是算了，家里有客房。”花井把门再关上一点。 

&“我在你房里放了炸弹，你不过来，我就不告诉你藏在哪里。” 

&要关上的门被缓缓推开，花井依着门框，声音懒洋洋的。 

& “藏在你进来的地方？” 

& “……” 

& “虽然知道会被你猜中，但你就不能表现点惊吓出来嘛。”田岛双手交叉垫在头后，语气还有点小埋怨。 

& “……多大的人了还来这套”花井心绪复杂地发现纵使几年未见，田岛依旧还是田岛，心智那是一点都没有成长。 

&花井想了想还是默默躺在了田岛旁边，中间隔着一段安全距离，虽然自己还是很相信田岛，但现在并不是当初并肩作战的时候了，大家立场都不一样了，他长大了，我也……花井任由思绪发散着，不知不觉睡了过去。 

& 几年前，还在训练营里的田岛有一个比四棒更帅气的代号——大神。这原本是大家对他的昵称，但不知不觉就成了他的专属代号。当然拜田岛不着调的性格所赐，跟他同队的花井便有了一个“田妈妈”的代号，那时，大家经常找不到田岛人，但他们其实更喜欢直接找田妈妈，有什么需要告诉田岛的也直接拜托田妈妈转告。 

&大家都以为田岛跟花井是组队后才认识的，但没人知道田岛其实是花井带进来的。 

& 花井第一次见到田岛时，田岛还是一个瘦弱沉默的孩子，穿着一身黑色的衣服，不说话也不惹事，没有现在闹腾，也没有现在有活力。 

& 田岛来之前，孤儿院只有花井这一个过了10岁的孩子，田岛来后，就变成了2个。理所当然的，孤儿院的妈妈就直接将田岛与花井安排在了一起，田岛的床位就在花井的旁边。当时花井对田岛其实并不在意，只不过是一个沉默的男孩罢了，每一个初来孤儿院的孩子都有那么一个时期。 

& 午夜的铃声敲响，花井就会悄悄起来，带着他的秘密武器，去院子里借着月光练技术。他当时刚刚加入训练营一月有余，秘密武器只有匕首和飞镖，先拿着匕首练习刺法，再拿着飞镖练习准头，目标就是院子里那棵大树，上面有不同的标点，花井练了一个月，准头才达到十之七八。 

&“能让我试试吗？”这是花井第一次听到田岛说话，太久不说话导致的嘶哑使声音吓人又难听。借着月光，花井只能看清田岛亮得吓人的眼睛，仿佛是困于沙漠的人终于找到了一片难得的绿洲。当时的花井忘记了不能被他人发现的规矩，顺从地把飞镖递给了不知道在旁边看了多久的田岛。 

&田岛拿着飞镖，不知疲倦地一遍又一遍地丢出，捡回，再丢出，时间缓缓流过，当第一缕晨光降临在这个孤儿院时，田岛已经能做到十发十中了。花井盯着树上的十把飞镖，才终于明白世上真的有天才。 

& 收拾东西时，花井看着田岛瘦削的侧脸，忍不住问出了口：“你想做什么？” 

&“杀手。”田岛的声音依旧沙哑，面上没有什么表情。 

&花井笑了笑，觉得这不过是个中二少年的无心之言。 

&回到房间时，刚好孤儿院也吹响了晨起的铃声。 

& “叮铃铃”是闹钟的声音，花井一把关掉闹钟，伸了个懒腰，看着旁边依旧熟睡的田岛，揉揉脑袋，自己昨晚似乎梦到了以前。穿上拖鞋，默默摆正了田岛自己乱丢的拖鞋，到厕间洗漱，看着洗手池上的双人牙刷，台上摆着的从没见过的发油和不知名的男士香水，把水泼到脸上的同时，花井忍不住想这家伙准备得可真是充分，他原来有这么骚包的吗？


	3. 第二天早

热烈的阳光赤裸裸地照射在了眼皮上，现在应该到中午了，田岛眯了眯眼，真是好久没有睡这么踏实了。田岛摸了摸旁边床单上残存的凹痕，翻身在床上打了好几个滚，才恋恋不舍地爬了起来，下了床，赤脚走到窗边，默默地爬了上去，窜进了隔壁的书房。 

“花井，我没有衣服穿。” 

“今天早上让人买了，搁床头你没看见？” 

“……想先让你夸我的腹肌。” 

“你有人鱼线吗？”花井看着电脑头都不抬。怎样处理田岛的犯傻，没有人比田妈妈更清楚了。 

“……没有。” 

“我很快就会有的。”撂下这句话，田岛原路返回卧室，看着袋子里休闲风的衣服，胡乱套上，简单洗漱一下，又跑去书房了。 

“借一下你的电话。”田岛靠着桌子，拿起桌上的台式电话拨通了三桥的手机。 

确定电话接通以后，田岛曲起食指，在桌子上敲下了一串密码。 

【目标，军方，动不了】 

“知道了。”三桥的手机里传来了阿部冷静的声音，他似乎对此并不意外。 

田岛皱着眉头，心里明白自己是被阿部坑了，他肯定早就知道了。道上的人清楚四棒接下的任务，就没有失败过。基本没人会想要从四棒手里抢人头，所以他的任务应该是…… 

“教练一直希望你能回去。”花井突然出声，打断了田岛的沉思。 

“你知道的，除非百枝教练亲自出手抓我，不然我是不会回去的。当个杀手没什么不好的。”田岛随手拿起桌上的笔，在指尖旋转，保持手指的灵活性已经成为了他的习惯。 

“扣扣”书房的门被轻轻敲响。 

“进来” 

荣口迷惑地看着出现在房里的陌生人，不知道该不该说。 

“说吧”花井开口了。 

“接到消息，杀手四棒将在七日内对您进行暗杀，大概率将在第七日动手。今日下午三点，家族会议将在老屋举行，老爷子传话让您一定要出席。” 

“你什么时候说话这么正式了？”花井搓搓胳膊，他的心腹他怎么有点不认识了。 

“老大，这有人在，不能掉底子。”荣口抚摸着自己茂密的头发，心里委屈，这不是想在疑似是您的小情人面前给您长点脸吗。 

“我也要参加家族会议。” 

哇哦，这小情人真胆大，黑道的家族会议也想去，怕不是个傻子吧。荣口盯着田岛，觉得他应该不是一般人。 

“你去干什么？” 

“见家长？” 

田岛有预感，这老屋自己必须得走一趟，那里一定有自己需要的东西。 

“正门进去的只能是保镖，不然你自己想办法。”花井知道自己拦也拦不住。 

“行吧，我出去一趟，一个小时内回来。”田岛觉得自己有必要找阿部好好问问情况。 

等田岛出门后，荣口又拿了一沓资料进来。 

“老大，你要的四棒全部资料都在这里，没有找到他的照片，只有不确切的相貌描述。”荣口查资料这么多年，还是第一次碰到连样子都查不到的人。 

“行了，你先出去吧。”花井拿起资料，细细看了起来，资料很少，不过短短几页，里面大多是四棒的“丰功伟绩”，连他现在这个阶层都只能查到这些，其他人估计也一样，看来田岛背后的人还是不得了。 

“我回来了。”田岛从窗户翻进来，一眼就看见花井桌上摆放的资料。 

“这有啥好看的，想知道啥，直接问我就行，我又不会不告诉你。”田岛嘟着嘴把资料往抽屉里一塞，定定地看着花井。 

花井咳嗽一下，还是说了实话。 

“我得为七天后做准备，到时你我是敌是友，现在都还是未知数。” 

田岛想了想刚刚阿部对自己说过的话——卧底的花井难逃一死。 

田岛思索了一下，有很多事还不能告诉花井，现在能说的只有一句。 

“你可以相信我。”


	4. 第二天下午

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感觉得看下宫斗剧，阴谋论好难写……
> 
> *有点想跳过剧情，直接谈恋爱（并不）

“哦”花井将这句话放进了心里，虽然与田岛有过命的交情，也知道田岛不会害他，但他做不到完全信任。这几年的卧底生涯让花井学会了怀疑，很明显大家都还有所保留。 

“去换西装，我们楼下等你五分钟。”花井抬手看了看表，拿起外套，向楼下走去。 

花井打开车门，坐在车前座，翻开电脑，敲打一会，便听到一句 

“你好骚啊。” 

花井忍不住扭头看去，荣口正拿着田岛的墨镜往自己脸上比划，视线移到田岛身上，西装还是很合身的，浓稠的黑色淡化了田岛身上的稚气，额上碎碎的头发也都用发油梳了起来，再细细看去，脸上应该是做了简单修容，棱角分明，今天的田岛看起来格外锐利。 

“你想这样去见家长？”荣口拍拍田岛的肩膀，颇有点恨铁不成钢的意思。 

“比起其他形式，我想他们会更喜欢这样温柔的吧。”田岛拿回墨镜，在车里戴了起来，老实说，他还挺喜欢待在黑暗的环境里。 

“其他形式？”荣口没听明白，但看田岛没有细说的意思，他也不想深究。虽然不清楚田岛的真实身份，但只要知道他是自己人就行。 

车子缓缓行驶，田岛整理了一下自己现有的情报。黑道手上有一份资料，情报屋和军方都想要，黑道想卖给情报屋，寻求庇护，但情报屋不想为此跟军方对上，双方一直没谈妥，微妙的平衡下，情报屋拖了万事屋下水，这还是阿部第一次被坑。榛名元希，情报屋一等一的搜查官，会奇特的易容术，似敌非友。阿部说过，不想花井死，就别让他拿到资料。今天最好能搞清楚资料是什么。 

透过墨镜，田岛只能看到花井的后脑勺。 

“在死亡和完成任务之间，这个人会选择什么?”其实这个问题不用想就知道，花井一定会优先选择完成任务。但是……他不能死。 

“花井，我们可以合作，大神和田妈妈是最好的队伍，不是吗？”田岛不想太复杂，首先肯定不能让情报屋拿到资料，不然都得玩完。田岛虽然不着调，但是并不笨，稍稍一想就明白现在合作才是最好的解决办法。之后的事，就等资料到手再说吧，田岛揉揉自己的太阳穴，那么B方案就是如果花井不答应，就强迫他答应，再走A方案。 

花井合上了电脑，并没有转身。 

“你的任务到底是什么？”冷冷的音调从前座传来。 

“保护你。”有些事真的还不能说，但田岛觉得自己也没撒谎。在自己心中，让花井活着才是首要任务。 

车里一片缄默，荣口尽量缩小自己的存在感，安静保平安。 

“荣口，把老屋地图给田岛一份。”花井开口打破了沉默。 

田岛知道这只是第一步，他没全说，于是花井也没告诉他所有。最明显的是他没说他的人员部署，花井用几年卧底的时间里一点一滴汇聚起来的力量绝对不能小觑，算了，暂时也只能这样了，慢慢来吧。 

荣口手绘了一份地图，其中档案室做了重点标记。田岛看了几遍，就记在了脑子里。荣口把地图销毁，又跟田岛说明了哪里藏着几个摄像头，哪个地方拥有监控死角，老屋的巡逻队又要怎么避过。这让田岛对荣口刮目相看，本来以为只是个生活助理，没想到业务能力这么强。 

“档案室是一个机关房，里面有不少机关，你进去时一定要万分小心。”荣口把所有已知的老屋资料都一字一句地说给田岛听，在田岛往脑中疯狂填塞时，老屋也要到了。 

“今晚等你吃夜宵啊。”荣口锤了锤田岛的肩膀。等进了老屋就不能再讲话了。 

“夜宵是油焖大虾。”花井在前座，整理了一下衣服也顺便钦定了今晚的夜宵菜单。 

“那我晚上要吃田妈妈亲手剥的大虾。”田岛露出自己的大白牙，看看面前的老屋，心里只有两个字：开干！


End file.
